Recently, vehicles equipped with dedicated short range communication (DSRC) functionality are increasing. DSRC is one-way or two-way short-range to medium-range wireless communication channels specifically designed for automotive use and a corresponding set of protocols and standards. Vehicles equipped with DSRC functionality communicate with other vehicles or infrastructure using a certain communication frequency (e.g., 75 MHz of spectrum in the 5.9 GHz band in the United States).
A vehicle equipped by DSRC and surrounded by many vehicles equipped with DSRC functionality may have an increased awareness of the environment compared to a vehicle surrounded by few vehicles equipped with DSRC functionality. Accordingly, a driver or an autonomous vehicle may prefer driving on a route on which many vehicles equipped with DSRC technology are driving.